To Save Ron
by hiddensoullover
Summary: FEMSLASH! Formerly Wooing Hermione To save Ron from being killed by his mum when he came out, Ginny and Hermione pretend to be a couple to try and intimidate Mrs. Weasely into accepting it. They just never thought pretending could suddenly become so real
1. Chapter 1

_ Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Harry Potter_.

_** READ THIS: Okay, some people just don't seem to get the meaning of FEM-SLASH. When I say that this has girl/girl content, and you don't like it, don't read and don't flame. Okay? I don't get why people STILL read it and flame. **_

**_ IMPORTANT: This is a Ginny/Hermione based, hopefully SHORT story. There will be mentions of Ron/Harry and maybe even other relationships that border on slash or are completely slashy. Once more, I use this to tell you, if you don't like girl/girl or boy/boy relationships, run away NOW._**

**_ A/N: For all of you who have not left this story after the first two Notice's above, I'd like to welcome you to 'Wooing Hermione'. Please enjoy it and leave me a little review to let me know how you all are doing, and to give feedback, since it really helps me!_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione! I'm going to lose a brother!" Ginny exclaimed as she hurried into the Head Girl's compartments. Since Hermione had given her the password she was a regular visitor, and in times like these she didn't even bother greeting her bushy-haired friend. No, times like these called for her to run around, quite hysterical, before throwing herself on Hermione's bed.

The brown haired girl in the room made a face, worried. She looked up from the book she'd been reading and stared at Ginny's pale face. Ginny was usually a very quite and introverted person much like herself, so when she acted like this Hermione began expecting Death Eaters to burst out from the Dungeons. "What is it Ginny? Why do you say that you're gonna lose a brother?"

"Because Ron's gonna _die_." Ginny said in a whispery voice, pulling herself into a sitting position and looking at Hermione. Her face was abnormally pale and she hugged her knees to her chest, looking as if she were ready to faint.

By now Hermione's worry began to grow tenfold as she put away her book and sat up as well. "What do you _mean_ Ron is going to _die_? _Why_ is he going to _die_?" Thoughts of fatal illnesses and Death Eaters once more plagued her mind. There was a very steep downside to being the smartest witch in Hogwarts, and it was that she could come up with every horrible yet possible death that could befall her friends and those around her.

"Because mum's gonna _kill_ him!"

That statement alone brought Hermione's dark and dismal thoughts to halt altogether. That didn't make any sense! Why would Mrs. Weasley kill her dearly beloved 'Ronniekins'?

Believing that Ginny was just exaggerating, Hermione placed calming hand on her shoulder, watching as her best friend's stiff body immediately relaxed at her touch. "C'mon Gin, your mother wouldn't kill Ron. Be serious. I fear for the _Death Eater_ who tries to touch one of Ron's hairs." She tilted her head to her side and raised an eyebrow. "Tell me something. You haven't been drinking any of the Firewiskey Amanda Graham has hidden in her Chest, have you?"

"Of _course not_!" Looking quite hurt at that accusation and annoyed at how the conversation was straying from its original path, Ginny turned to look into Hermione's eyes. "Mione, Ron just told me something, today, after Quidditch practice." She frowned and looked away, worry evident in her brown eyes. "When mum finds out she'll kill Ron, or worse, _disown_ him."

Remembering when, in their first year, Ron had told her she needed to get her priorities straight when she'd announced that getting expelled was worse than death, Hermione suddenly realized what he must have felt. "Gin, you're not making any sense. What did Ron tell you?"

"It doesn't matter if you tell anyone." Gin remarked dryly as she shook her head. "They're going to come out today." She then added in a doomsday voice. "Today my brother digs his own grave."

By then Hermione was more than a little curious about this horrible secret that Ron had been keeping from them. She also felt a little hurt at the fact that he'd kept something that was important from her. They were supposed to be best friends, and friends never kept secrets from each other. It wasn't as if she'd kept secrets from _him_. "What _is_ it, Ginny?"

For a moment Ginny considering running out of the room, denying it, and then she sighed and shook her head in defeat. She looked at her best friend and bit the inside of her bottom lip, trying to figure out the best way to say it without being blunt, as was her nature, and shocking Hermione into the next century. "Ron, well, what he told me was, well, you see, he thought that I might understand him better than anyone else."

Ron had thought that his sister would understand him better than the girl who had fought besides him, whom had been his best friend since their first year in Hogwarts? Hermione, now completely insulted, frowned darkly. When she found out this secret she'd probably _help_ Mrs. Weasley kill Ron, just because he had kept it from her.

"Ron said, Ron, well, you see." Ginny cleared her throat and scratched behind her neck. She continued debating on all the ways she could say this, then, realizing that there _wasn't_ any soft way of putting this, she closed her eyes tightly. "Ron has a boyfriend."

"So?" Hermione asked, and then the word _boy_friend sunk in, causing her mouth to fall open and for her to gasp. "Merlin. It isn't Longbottom, is it? Because I told him that while Longbottom _was_ slightly cute that he shouldn't have a crush on someone who was completely straight and even if he _did_ get with him, that Longbottom would probably blow him up accidentally before their second date."

Ginny's mouth fell open as brown eyes widened. "You mean to tell me that you _knew_ that my brother was _gay_?"

"Since last year." Flicking a curl behind her shoulder, Hermione got into a comfortable position. "Come on Ginny, you _must_ have realized it before now."

"_NO!_" Hiding her face in her hands, she shook her head, giving a little groan. "I had no idea!"

"Oh." The silence grew as Hermione bit her bottom lip and Ginny groaned into her hands. "So, who is his boyfriend?"

"Harry." Came the groan.

"_Really_?" Jumping up in bed, Hermione gave a little squeal, twirling around and falling back to the bed. "They actually _told_ each other about how they felt?"

Feeling more clueless by the moment, Ginny was able to pull her hands away from her face enough to nod. "Yesterday. Ron said that I was the first one that he wanted to tell because he believed that I was the most open-minded of our family." Scratching her eyebrow, the redhead sighed. "I nearly fainted. My brother and the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Become-My-Brother-In-Law." Throwing herself back against the bed, Ginny shook her head violently. "Mum's going to kill him so _dead_ when he tells her!"

Suddenly realizing this, Hermione's smile disappeared and she sat up again, stiffly straight. "You're right. Ron hasn't come out before because he was frightened about how his mother would take it." A headache began rocking her mind, but she just placed a hand to her forehead and continued thinking. "Ginny, we've got to do something to help Ron."

"_Counseling_?"

"No. No. We have to do something so that you mum doesn't kill him, or how you put it, _or worse_, disown him." Tapping a finger against her lip, Hermione sighed. "But what?"

"We could help them hide the relationship from our family for as long as they can." Ginny winced at the glare that Hermione sent her way. Obviously she hadn't liked the idea. With a frown Ginny didn't want Hermione to think that she was kidding around and not being serious. From all the years that they'd been friends she'd realized that there was nothing that Hermione didn't like as much as a Luna Lovegood.

Hermione sighed with frustration and looked away. It would seem that Ginny's little comment had annoyed her and she'd stopped asking for her help, and was trying to think of something on her own.

Feeling hurt, Ginny frowned and narrowed her eyes. She could think too! She was just in shock, that's all! "Well, the only thing that might keep mum from disowning Ron and calling him the black sheep of the family and complete failure, is if she had _another_ gay child, and while I wonder about Percy sometimes I can't bet upon his sexuality or even if he was I don't think he'd come out only to help Ron."

Suddenly a smile appeared on Hermione's face as she turned to look at Ginny as if for the first time. "Ginny, you are a _genius_!"

"I am?" Narrowing her eyes in surprise, Ginny didn't know _why_ she was such a genius, but if Hermione thought so then she would be happy.

"Your mum wont be able to do anything drastic because _two_ of her children are going to go home for vacations with their partners and tell her that they are gay."

Ginny smiled at the idea, it would be perfect. She then looked at Hermione, eyes wide. "Percy has a boyfriend?"

Closing her eyes momentarily, Hermione shook her head. "I don't know if Percy has a boyfriend, last I knew he had a girlfriend."

Frowning once more, Ginny tilted her head to the side. "Then who is the other Weasley who is gay?"

"You."

* * *

"_What_?" Ron announced in surprise as Harry sputtered with laughter where he sat. Looking around to make sure that no one had heard his little outburst, Ron blinked. "Have the two of you gone bloody crazy? Do you realize what you're telling me?"

"Oh, shut up Ron, we're doing this for you." Hermione announced as she glared at Harry for his laughter. "I'm your friend and Ginny's your sister, we both love you—and Harry—and we want to help you when you tell your mum."

"We love you two as well, but Mione, Gin, you have to realize that this is over your heads." Harry announced, finally getting over his laughter and sharing a look with Ron. "You can't _fake_ a gay relationship." Reaching for his boyfriend's hand he squeezed it before continuing. "You have to have this chemistry, look at you two, _no one_ is going to believe that the two of you are a couple!"

Ginny frowned, not liking being told that she couldn't do something. "And why not? I'm a good actress."

Ron smirked creepily like Malfoy. "Look at Harry and I." He raised the hand that they were holding, at how they were sitting together in the loveseat, leaning towards the other. "Look at you two." He motioned to how they were sitting in chairs at separate sides of the loveseat, a whole universe between them.

Harry nodded. "My new mum would never believe you, and worse, the school wouldn't either."

Ginny frowned deeper, sending Hermione a little glance. "Well, we'll sit together next time?"

"Right." Hermione quickly agreed.

Ron gave a little laugh. "It'd take more than sitting together to fake a relationship!" Seeing their blank looks, he sighed and shook his head. "Ginny, Mione, you two have had one relationship—_heterosexual—_in the past. Okay, Hermione had a _brief_ affair with the Quidditch hunk and Ginny had a brief fling with a Hufflepuff. What did you two do with your lovers?"

"Lover is _such_ a _strong_ word." Hermione announced carefully, suddenly seeming very uncomfortable.

Seeing Ron's smirk growing, Ginny growled. "Just get on with what you were saying!"

"Okay, okay." Ron announced. "What I'm saying is that you'll have to hold hands, look deep into each others eyes, give long sighs…_Kiss._"

Hermione gulped very loudly. "I hadn't thought about that little aspect." Turning to Ginny she frowned deeply, biting her bottom lip. "Maybe they are right."

"I can't believe you're frightened." Sick of her brother's smirk, Ginny shot up. "You'd fight the Dark Lord but you're frightened about a little fake kiss?"

"I am _not_ frightened." Hermione announced, getting up and narrowing her eyes at her best friend, not realizing that she had grabbed the attention of people in the common room. "I am not afraid of anything, especially not of something like that!"

"_Ya_, of course." Ginny snorted.

Ron and Harry exchanged glances as they watched the interaction, and the whispers the fight was generating. No one knew what had started the fight, but they were all interested in seeing how the fight between the best friends would end.

"I am _not_."

"Of course you are, you're image has _always_ been the most important thing for you." Ginny announced, folding her arms over her chest. "Don't be such a prude."

Hermione's mouth fell open. "What? That's all a lie! I am not a prude and my image is not the most important thing for me!"

Harry raised an eyebrow while Ron leaned forwards in the loveseat, face expressionless.

"Prove it then." Ginny announced defiantly, with her hands on her hips. "I _dare_ you."

Ron had expected Hermione to sputter out an insult and leave to go to her room.

Harry had expected Hermione to hex Ginny horribly right there and then.

And the group listening in didn't know _what_ to expect but they were watching with excited expectancy.

But what no one expected was for Hermione to narrow her eyes with determination and with reflexes a Quidditch Seeker would envy, reach for Ginny and pull her towards her until she bumped into her. Ginny went stiff with surprised when Hermione's arms went around her waist and pulled her straight against her and when her mouth descended on hers with fury.

The only reason that she didn't relax was because she was in shock. Not in shock that Hermione had grabbed her and was kissing her in front of the whole Gryffindor Common Room, but in shock because her mouth was working against Hermione's lips with as much fury as the other girl.

Sensations that she'd never known existed rushed through her body as she ran her tongue against Hermione's bottom lip and heard the little groan, felt her shake and her dominant role slip slightly. Ginny had never liked kissing, had never understood why people liked exchanging saliva. It had been a watery, messy thing that bordered on disgusting…but this kiss was _different_, it was _exciting_.

When Hermione pulled away Ginny's felt her heart harden slightly. She didn't want the kiss the end, and the realization shook her to the core. Yet she managed to keep the resentful expression off her face when Hermione took a step back. Her face was beautifully flushed yet her eyes were smugly proud.

Ron's mouth was open.

The people in the room whispered in surprised tones.

Harry watched her thoughtfully.

Feeling slightly confident at the now submissive and slightly embarrassed Hermione, who had sunk back into her seat and was looking at the floor as the whispers rose, Ginny sent a glare in the direction of those watching. "What? You've never heard a couple arguing before? Mind your own business!"

Turning to Ron when everyone had turned away rapidly, fearful of her wrath, Ginny smirked and since she was lighter, and feeling cheeky, she surprised everyone by sitting on Hermione's lap and flinging an arm around her shoulder.

Giving Hermione's beet red cheek a kiss, she smirked at the boys. "So, did we pass the test?" She asked in a softer voice, wondering why Hermione had tensed beneath her.

"Welcome to the gay side, little sister." Ron announced with a smile. "You're plan might actually work. You two looked like a real couple! The kiss was _convincing_…not to mention the fight. For a moment I actually thought that you two were a couple from a long time before and were using this as an excuse to come out!" Turning to Harry, he laughed. "Mum is going to have a heart attack! Next week, here we come!"

* * *

Turning off the light Hermione was glad that she was the Head Girl, and had her own room. After her little kiss with Ginny, people had been asking her question after question, like Lavender Brown, or had been congratulating her for coming out and fighting for the woman she loved, like Neville. Lavender had also wanted to know how long Ginny and Hermione had been going out in secret, how they had the courage to come out because even though male/male relationships were more acceptable, lesbian relationships weren't. She'd also asked Hermione how she'd known that what she felt for Ginny was more than friendship. It would seem that Lavender was going through something similar with Padma, her best friend's sister.

Shaking her head, Hermione laid in bed, looking up at the ceiling. Running her tongue across her bottom lip like Ginny had done she shivered and closed her eyes. They'd sent the owl to Mrs. Weasley, and now they were waiting on her howler tomorrow morning.

With a sigh Hermione fell asleep, never realizing that she did so with her fingers against her lips and a smile on her face


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP **

**WoW! I have gotten so many wonderful reviews for the first chapter! I hope you like this one just as much!**

* * *

Despite the fact that what landed in front of Ron the next morning at the breakfast table wasn't a bright red letter, all members of the complot looked uneasily at each other and excused themselves from the Hall, meeting in Mourning Myrtle's bathroom.

Surprisingly enough, the annoying ghost wasn't present, probably gone through the tubing system to haunt the other bathrooms, as she was now beginning to do. So the four teenagers had all the privacy they needed.

"Well?" Hermione prompted. "Open it."

Ron made a face, looking down at the letter in his hand. "What if its been hexed?"

"Oh! Give it to me!" Ginny growled, pulling it from him and pulling it open. Right away the letter rose in the air and their father's tired voice was heard.

"Children, Hermione and Harry. We received your owl late last night and your mother promptly fainted upon reading the first sentence. The good thing was that we read it in bed, so her fall wasn't damaging, thank Merlin. When she finally awoke from the fainting attack, Molly and I had a very long conversation" a yawn interrupted him for a second "and we have come to a solution to this situation. We would like all of you to come to the Burrow in two days— beginning your Yule earlier than normal. We have already owled Hermione's and Harry parents/guardians, and they have consented---though it took Hermione's parents a long time to write back given how they examined our poor owl to see if there was some scientific reason behind the owl's ability to know where the letter is going and so forth---and Harry's _err_ 'guardians' didn't send an answer. All we received was a nod from our owl, which Molly insisted was a 'yes, he can stay' instead of a 'yes I gave the letter to them'."

_ Or Yes,_ Hermione added dimly to herself. _They **are** arseholes!_

"Concluding." Mr. Weasley's voice was still tired. "We will finish this conversation when you have arrived at the burrow." And with _that_ doomsday note, the letter tore itself to shreds and disappeared in a _puff_ in the air.

"We're all dead." Ron groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was, sharing that feeling, that the four teenagers flooed to the Burrow, suitcases in hand. They didn't know what to expect, yet Ron had decided to hex his shirt so that it had a 'shield' effect, just in case his mother was waiting in front of the chimney, wand in hand, ready to hex the first poor devil to appear.

When he didn't floo back immediately, clothes and hair disheveled, screaming all the terrors of hell, Harry, Ginny and Hermione looked at each, silently telling the other to go next. Harry, realizing that the girls weren't ready, sighed, and looked more frightened than in any of his encounters with Voldemort, as he flooed.

Ginny sighed, and looked up at Hermione. "Well, when we reach there, there will be no going back. Are you ready?"

"No." Hermione whispered. "But I'll go anyway."

A small smile tried making its way on the redhead's face, yet she was too nervous. "Do you think we will fool them?"

"Well, we fooled the others, didn't we?" As if that alone brought her more encouragement, Hermione smiled, before frowning. "What if your mum wants to kill Harry and I, and has already done away with Harry, waiting with a blood thirst for me to arrive so she can finish me off as well?"

"You've been listening to Ron too much." Gin tried reassuring, yet she felt more nervous than before. "I'll go first then, to make sure everything is fine."

"Thanks."

A mischievous smile appeared on her face. "Anything for my girlfriend." With that she went to the chimney and in seconds was gone.

Moments passed with nothing. Sighing, Hermione sighed. "We who are about to die…" And with that she grabbed the floo powder and headed to the chimney.

On the other side, Hermione was surprised to find Mrs. Weasley crying on both of her younger children, holding them near. Mr. Weasley was shaking hands with Harry, a smile on his face, which only confused Hermione more. She nearly grabbed more floo to return when Mrs. Weasley saw her and cried out, heading towards her.

"I'm so _glad_ that you came!" She said, hugging her tightly.

"Uh, thanks?" Uncertain gaze meeting Ginny's surprised one over Mrs. Weasley's shoulder, Hermione hesitantly patted Mrs. Weasley's back. "Are you feeling well?"

"After I received the visit from Mildred I suddenly saw this in _such_ a better light, and _please_, call me Molly or mum, whichever you like best dearie."

Now she was _sure_ that she was in a dream and any second now Ginny would burst into her room to tell her that it was time to go.

Mrs. Weasley went to hug Harry once more.

"What the hell is going _on_?" Ginny asked.

"Language darling." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, before her husband could upon his mouth. "But your aunt Mildred came to visit me yesterday, and with the sadness of my heart I told her of what you two had done to me—_THEN_ Mildred made me see the light!"

Hermione and Ginny edged themselves closer in fear, while Ron and Harry held hands, obviously thrilled that she was taking it this well.

"What light, mum?" Ginny managed to ask.

"That you two have just brought the _most powerful and famous witch and wizard_ into the family!" Mrs. Weasley once more left her husband with his mouth open, ready to answer. "Can you imagine how we can stick that to the Malfoys? They only have an ugly little girl to marry their son; WE have the savior of the wizard world and the smartest and most powerful witch Hogwarts has ever known!"

Not sure if she should be relieved, surprised, honored, _what_, Hermione just stood still.

Quickly looking her brother's direction, Ginny noticed that their hands were entwined, and remembering her role, she placed her arm around Hermione's waist. That small gesture sent Hermione shivering, and Ginny couldn't help but smirk. "Well, mum, I'm glad that you are taking this so well."

Mr. Weasley opened his mouth to speak, yet his wife once more spoke before he could. "I'm just angry that you didn't do this sooner. We need to have a whole get together with the neighbors; they will just _wither_ in jealousy."

Even after they'd been escorted to the bedroom that they'd be sharing, Hermione was shell-shocked. Had that actually _happened_?

Ginny sat down next to her and placed her hand on Hermione's, causing her to jump. "You know, if we're going to pass this without them figuring out the lie, you've got to stop jumping when I touch you."

"I know…" Hermione sighed, sitting back down. "I'm just going to have to get used to it, that's all."

"I mean, look at Ron and Harry for example. They look like they're undressing each other with their eyes all the time." There was a moment's pause. "It's slightly creepy."

Hermione giggled. "Yet cute." She suddenly realized something. "There's only one bed."

Ginny shrugged that off. "We've slept together before." Realizing how intimate that sounded, she gulped and quickly cleared her throat. "You know what I mean."

"Ya—of course." Yet Hermione was blushing. "I don't get it though, you're mum thinks that we're a couple, so why give us a room with one bed? Wait—I don't want to know."

It was just too much. Throwing herself back on the bed, Ginny laughed. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought that something like this could ever happen, and the improbability was hilarious.

"I don't see what's so funny." Hermione pouted until Ginny pulled her down and began tickling her. "No! Stop it!" She laughed, trying to tackle her friend.

They wrestled on the bed, each trying for dominance, until Ginny had straddled Hermione and pinned her arms above her head. "Ha! I win!" Suddenly realizing that she was straddling Hermione, and Hermione's blush, Ginny allowed her gaze to fall to her lips. "Uh, Hermione?"

"Ya?" Came the breathless answer.

"Maybe we should do some more practicing, you know, to help you get used to it so you don't jump through the roof if I touch you during dinner."

Gulping, Hermione licked her lips. "Uh, um, maybe you're right. That would really ruin what we've accomplished this far."

Her breathing seemed to grow louder, and all of a sudden she could hear her heart. As Ginny lowered her lips against Hermione's she closed her eyes and groaned as Hermione's once more responded to her. Her grip on Hermione's hands loosened, and instead of restraining, they intertwined with hers.

"_Ginny_." Hermione whispered throatily, bringing the blood rushing up to Ginny's head, dizzying her.

The world seemed to spin and timed stopped as her body throbbed in pleasure. They unlinked their hands as Ginny bit Hermione's bottom lip and then ran her tongue over it, sending the elder girl into a fit over shivers. Hermione's fingers dug into fiery red hair, while Ginny's cupped Hermione's heart-shaped face.

A knock on the door caused them to jump apart and hurriedly sit on opposite sides of the bed.

Ron entered, looked at them and froze, closing the door behind Harry. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you two were just snogging."

Harry raised an eyebrow at their disheveled hair, bruised lips, flushed bodies and guilty expressions. "They were bloody snogging." He exclaimed in surprise.

"We were practicing." Seeing how Hermione seemed to want the earth to swallow her, Ginny came to the rescue. "You two were the ones who told us that we didn't act like girlfriends, so we decided to practice."

"And apparently it went well." Harry smirked, dodging the pillow Hermione threw at him. "Honestly, will you two practice _shagging_ as well to make sure you have that down-pat?"

Ginny bit down on the inside of her lip, eyeing Hermione in a way she knew she shouldn't. While her friend quickly retorted Harry for that, Ginny was beginning to wonder if they should have done this—because she had suddenly found the question not as absurd as she should. She'd been with a guy before, once, but it hadn't been nice at all. Yet she hadn't liked kissing until she'd tasted Hermione's lips. Would making love be the same way?

Another question suddenly rocked her world to shatters. Was she _really_ lesbian?

"I think you are." Hermione said, looking at Ginny.

"You do?" Ginny shrank, horrified at the thought that she'd said that out loud.

"Ya, I always thought you should try out for drama, you're a great actress." Hermione smiled, reassuring Ginny that she hadn't spoken out loud. "If anyone can pull this off it's you."

"Well, we better get ready for the dinner tonight." Ron said as he pulled Harry up with him. "Continue snogging as if we weren't ever here." With that they disappeared behind the door.

Hermione smiled and shook her head before turning to Ginny. "What do we wear?"

Suddenly realizing that she was more interested in seeing Hermione _without_ clothes, Ginny choked on her own saliva. Hermione's rubbing her back in slow circles wasn't helping her any bit, so she jumped up from the bed, jittery. "Lets see what to wear!"

Raising an eyebrow at her friend's odd behavior, Hermione nodded. "Lets."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite the fact that it was a Weasley party, Hermione and Ginny found themselves dressing up more than usual. It would seem that Mrs. Weasley had advised the boyfriends to do the same, because Harry looked smashing in his robes, while Ron just looked bloody hilarious in his bright orange robe—which hadn't been bright orange when he'd put it on, but one of the twins—they still couldn't figure out which—had hexed it behind his back the moment the first guests started arriving, and no one had the heart to tell Ron that his robes suddenly matched his hair.

"He'll throw a fit when he sees himself." Ginny predicted as she passed Hermione a cup of pumpkin juice.

"Poor soul." Hermione shook her head before taking a gulp of the juice and making up her nose. "What _is_ that _taste_?"

Raising an eyebrow at that, Ginny took a small sip and also made her face. "I have no idea. This isn't mum's pumpkin juice." Suddenly, as if it made perfect sense, she grabbed Hermione's drink and tossed its contents along with hers into the nearest plant pot. "The twins probably hexed the drink."

"They wouldn't." Hermione exclaimed, eyes open, mouth not knowing whether to smile or gape.

"Oh, they would." Just as that left her mouth Ginny noticed her great aunt Becky started coughing into her napkin. Pointing to her with her chin, she raised an eyebrow as the whole room of family began coughing, and all of a sudden, during one of aunt Becky's grander coughs, there was the sound of a _plop_ and when the smoke was gone so was aunt Becky, and in her place was an extremely fat llama, who looked _eerily _like the long neck woman.

Her husband, great uncle Jenkins, gaped and raised his goggles to get a better look at his wife. "My dear, there's something different about you tonight. Have you a new hairstyle?"

The llama's only response was to spit in his face.

Sputtering as he reached for his napkin and began wiping his face, his face was red. "Well, you don't have to get so insulted!"

Ginny and Hermione exchanged looks and coughed into their palms to keep from laughing out loud.

Great uncle Jenkins tried to reach for his wife to soothe her awful temper, when there was a _plop_, and a kangaroo wearing thick spectacles ended up brushing the top of the llama's head.

Molly Weasley, finally catching onto what was happening, turned to the twins. "_Fred. George!_" Yet before she could pull up her sleeves and plummet them, she gave a little cackle and with a _plop_ an angry chicken suddenly began chasing the twins around the room, trying to peck them.

Grandma and Grandpa Weasley tried stepping in for their grandsons, when they too disappeared in bright smoke, and two turtles appeared, trying their best to follow the chicken, yet they really had no chance of catching up.

Ginny slapped her palm to her forehead when her father's hiccup turned him into a rabbit, who hopped into the corner, obviously uncomfortable in his furry state.

One by one the Weasleys, and they were quite a grand number, turned into different animals they resembled, and what had been meant to be a welcome to the family for Hermione and Harry turned into an indoor petting zoo.

"What have you two _done_?" Ron wanted to know, turning to the twins, who had just locked their mother in the oven.

"We were testing our newest invention." George explained, bent over, face red from all the running.

"And it worked!" Fred was proud to pronounce, not at all disturbed by the various noises the animals were making. "Imagine how the kids will buy this? I can see the banner now." He moved his palms in front of him as if he was reading a banner high in the air. "Turn your teachers, the bullies, and those relatives you detest into animals. It'll be a hit."

"Yeah, well, I don't think mom thinks the same." Ginny mentioned, pointing to the oven, where the chicken was pecking the oven's glass furiously. "She'll _literally_ have eggs."

"If we eat them—the eggs—would that mean that we're eating our brothers and sisters?" Fred wanted to know, eyebrow raised higher than the other. "What do you think George?"

"Got me on that one." His twin offered, shrugging his shoulders.

Harry, who'd seemed to utterly enjoy the display, shook his head. "So, when are you going to turn them back?"

Suddenly paling, the twins looked at each other.

Catching onto the look, Ron narrowed his eyes. "You _do_ know how to reverse the spell, don't you?"

George gulped. "Well, you see, this was our first time using it. This was the great experiment we were expecting, we sorta forgot about the _returning_ them to humans part."

"And you _still_ used it on our _family_?" Ginny exclaimed in horror. "I'm an orphan!" She exclaimed, going to the sofa and throwing herself on it, nearly squishing the wormlike version of her cousin Sue. "Actually, it's even _worse _than that! I'll have a _rabbit_ and a _chicken_ in my graduation pictures!"

"Hey, calm down." Hermione laughed, placing her hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Every potion has a counter." She turned her scolding gaze on the twins. "Give me the ingredients of the potion and each step you did to prepare it, maybe I can do something."

-------

Hours later found Ginny slumping on the sofa, jaw in fist, sighing as she stroked her father's fur. Mum, or her feathery version, was sitting on top of the kitchen table, pecking at the food, while the other, err, _relatives_ were making a mess of the Weasley's Burrow. Hermione had been in the twin's room with them for _hours_ now, trying to find a reverse to their potions, but Ginny was growing bored as…she had no idea _what_. This isn't what she'd thought this party was going to be like. Never in her mind would she have thought that her snobby aunt June would be peeing on mom's brand new carpet either—yet as she watched the Pomeranian do so she just shook her head, not even bothering to get up and clean the mess. The room was filled with animal poop and pee, and everything was either thrown down or broken.

Getting up, leaving her furry father sleeping peacefully on one of the sofa's cushions, Ginny sighed. Harry and Ron had disappeared hours ago, and she didn't even want to _think_ about what those two could be doing all by themselves in a house at night—where all the adults were animals.

Fred rushed out of the room, a vial in his hands. "Who do you think we should try this on first?"

Ginny made a face. "Uh, who wouldn't we miss much if they suddenly exploded if this potion went wrong?"

Thinking that over, Fred rushed towards to Percy and gave him the potion. Moments passed as the worm just looked up, drenched, when it hiccupped and turned into a slug.

Ginny blinked.

Fred made a face before returning to where the others were waiting for the results.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione couldn't sleep that night, unlike Ginny. She didn't know if it was because of her guilt that she couldn't find a potion to turn the Weasleys back into humans, or that she was peed off at not being able to or maybe it was the infernal racket the animals were making downstairs. They'd had to lock up cousin Germaine, who in his weasel state was constantly trying to hunt down and eat mum and dad Weasley.

"Ginny?" She whispered, turning in bed to look at the sleeping redhead, yet getting no answer from her she just sighed and turned on her back, looking up at the ceiling. What were they going to do? Were they going to have to call Dumbledore? And if so, how were they going to explain this without obviously pointing the proverbial finger at the twins?

Getting up with a growl, she pulled on a housecoat and pushed her feet into some bunny slippers, trying not to think of Mr. Weasley, and left the room. The boys were snoring in their room and the twins were surprisingly silent, suspiciously so.

Opening their room door Hermione entered the darkness and pulled back the sheets to reveal that the 'bodies' under were just pillows. "Where could they have gone at this time in the morning?" She wondered out loud, looking around the dark room. "And what mischief are they up to _now_?"

With that she sat down by their desk and turned on the light, once more going over their potion. She'd get a reverse to it or die trying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny awoke the next morning and felt for Hermione. When her hands met with cold sheets her eyes flew open and she shot up in bed. There, next to her, was an empty space. Where was the genius who'd been there when she'd gone to sleep?

Hair frizzed and sticking on end, Ginny jumped off of her bed and went to check up on the animals—err—her _family_, before checking the kitchen and the boy's room—Hermione wasn't there. Her last resort was the twins' room, and as she opened the door a small smile fought its way on her face. There was Hermione, light still on, sleeping with her head on the paper with the formula, hair frizzier than believable, and drool dripping down the side of her face.

A giggle escaped the redhead before she shook her head. Turning she fed the animals the best she could and was in the middle of making breakfast when the twins tumbled into the house, looking worse for the wear.

"Where have the two of you been?" She asked, not knowing how much like her mum she looked like right now.

"Busy." Fred answered.

"Very." George seconded.

"Well while you two were fooling around Hermione fell asleep trying to find the solution to try and help you dorks out of your _newest_ screw up." Ginny scolded.

"Gees Gin." Fred winced. "You don't need to get your knickers in a jumble."

"Ya." George nodded, backing off slightly. "I know you would have preferred spending the only night we'll have without our parents the way Ron, Harry, Fred, Katie, Angelina and I did—shagging till the light of day—but you were the one who went and fell in love with a _genius_."

"I'm not in love with her!" Ginny growled, then went pale. How could she have _said_ that? They were supposed to be pretending to be girlfriends! Everything was now ruined because she let her _stupid_ brothers get her angry!

"Oh please." George snorted, surprising her out of her misery. "Tell that to someone who hasn't had to watch you sending her _googoo_ eyes for the last two years."

"_What_?" Ginny squealed.

"You don't have to hide it, Gin, we accept you just as you are. And plus, the news that you preferred skirts to pants didn't surprise us in one bit." Fred reassured her, patting her on the back. "I'll admit that _Ron_ being gay was surprising, but we always knew that you liked Hermione."

Once again all Ginny could do was squeal: "_What_?"

"Well, it wasn't as if you hid it." Fred announced. "You spent as much time with her, alone in her room, and you hated every guy she liked and discouraged her."

"Hermione hasn't liked all that many guys." Ginny announced, chin raised.

"What about when she thought she had a crush on Neville?" George wanted to know. "Longbottom was always in love with her, he'd been _ecstatic_ if she returned his feelings, but you told her not to even dare go out with him."

"He's a disaster on feet." Folding her arms over her chest, her chin rose higher.

"And what about Seamus?" Fred wanted to know.

"He's Irish, it would never work out."

The twins shared raised eyebrows at that one.

Fred ventured to ask the last. "And why in the world would you encourage Hermione to stop writing to Viktor Crum? He's still in love with her, writes to her daily, is a Quidditch _legend_ and would give his life for her if she asked him to."

Ginny opened her mouth and then closed it frowning. Opening it again she shook her head and eyebrows touched in a deeper frown as she realized that she couldn't find a practical reason to why she'd always felt that dark feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever a letter from Viktor arrived for Hermione.

"See?" George announced, placing his hand around her shoulder.

"We told you." Fred snickered. "Could see you were a love-sick puppy ever since you got over that ridiculous crush you had on Harry."

"How is it that my crush on Harry was ridiculous, but you believe my being in love with Hermione isn't?" Ginny wanted to know the logic in that.

"Because you two were meant for each other." George announced.

"It was written in the stars." Fred piqued in.

Then both twins looked at each other and burst out laughing at how 'Trelawney' they'd just sounded. Patting each other in the back they headed towards the bathroom, to wash off the evidence of last night's rendezvous with their on again off again girlfriends.

Ginny, forgetting all about breakfast, collapsed into the sofa. Those two were ridiculous. Imagine, them saying that she'd been in love with Hermione for _years_. Pft. How idiotic. Yet, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find an explainable reason for her sudden hatred for Viktor Crum.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Did you like? Please review?**


	4. Chapter 4: A Little Nudge from A Drink

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Warning: Some Mature Themes…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite the cleaning spells she'd made, the smell inside was horrible. Interestingly enough, the newest potion that Hermione had come up with _had_ turned some of the family members back—the males—so now she had to figure out what to do to bring the female Weasleys to their true form—because aunt June had grown accustomed to peeing in the same place in the rug, and Ginny was growing impatient in her 'house-training' classes, which were proving pointless with the stubborn Pomeranian.

Ginny sighed thankfully that the men were all normal—and that she could release cousin Germaine without the fear that he'd eat one of her parents. Still, as the females still littered the living room, the redhead shook her head. Mr. Weasley and the males had been sent off to try and leave them some room, and to let Hermione think—because she'd threatened to hex them all if they didn't shut up during one of their constant loud arguments.

"Well, we have them down by half." Fred announced proudly despite the fact that he had nothing to feel proud about. He'd done nothing to help Hermione get the solution to the mess he and his twin had gotten everyone in—yet he seemed unaffected by that.

"It feels good to have a genius in the family." George agreed, wide smile. "Now, if you won't need me, I'll be with--."

"Oh no you don't!" Ginny growled. "You two have been nothing but _lazy_, and you aren't making Hermione continue doing this. _You_ two will spend the rest of the day and night trying to find a solution to this problem. Mione's already done more than she should have."

Fred pouted. "But _Ginny_!"

"But Ginny _nothing_." Eyes narrowed, she gave them an evil look. "Don't make me tell mum that you locked her in the oven while she was in her chicken form."

"You _wouldn't_." Fred exclaimed, horrified.

"Try me."

George frowned. "Okay, okay. You'll have your girlfriend all to yourself tonight." With that he and his twin grumbled as they headed to their room.

_ All to myself_? Ginny gulped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was tired. She'd been so tired that she hadn't complained when Ginny tore her away from her potions book to the living room to sit on the now clean sofa. All of the animals had been sent to the basement and a silencing spell had been placed on it to make sure that there was no noise that the neighbors could report.

Ron and Harry were out on a date and Ron had embarrassingly and awkwardly hinted that they mightn't return to sleep that night. And somehow Fred and George had managed to sneak out of the house without Ginny noticing until it was too late, so it was only the two girls sitting on the sofa.

"Finally. Some silence."

Turning to look at Ginny, Hermione smiled. "So there are no chances of you and I starting a zoo when we graduate Hogwarts?"

Sending Hermione a look, Ginny couldn't help but smirk. Only the brunette could make her smile at a time like this when her head felt ready to explode.

"Oh well." Hermione sighed, then her smile grew as Ginny stuck her tongue out at her. "So, what do you want to do now that we're amazingly free tonight?"

"I don't know." Reaching for the drinks the twins had obviously poured for themselves yet for some reason hadn't drunken, Ginny passed one to Hermione, clinking the glass together before taking a sip. "How about a movie?"

Hermione took a larger gulp of the pink liquid and shivered visibly, eyes closed momentarily. "Yeah, okay." When she opened her eyes Ginny's glass was empty, and the redhead was searching for a magi-disc, something similar to a DVD yet more advanced. The brunette shook her head, trying to rid herself of the fuzzy feeling. Wondering what the drink was, and enjoying its taste, she threw her head back placed the empty glass on the table, body warming pleasurably.

"How about Narnia?"

"Nah. The witch is bad."

"The Wizard of Oz?" Ginny asked.

"Again, the witch is bad."

"But the wizard is good." The redhead protested.

"Can't you find _one_ movie where the magic users are all good?" Hermione asked, going to the floor with Ginny to look through the DVD's.

"Let me see." Ginny frowned, going over the titles. "How about…nah—while Howl is good Madam Sulliman is bad…well—_sorta_ bad."

"Who?" Hermione asked, stealing the DVD cover from Ginny. "Howl's Moving Castle? What's that about?" After hearing the summary from her redheaded companion, Hermione decided that despite the fact that the witch was bad, and the wizard quite spoiled, she wanted to see it, mostly because Sophie sounded a lot like her.

They watched the Japanese cartoon, and she burst out in laughter when Howl's magical hair dye potions accidentally turned his hair bright orange instead of the pale blonde he'd desired. "Are you sure he isn't somehow related to you?" She teasingly asked Ginny.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that!" Ginny smirked. "But _after_ the movie."

"Good. Truce till then." Yet even as she turned her attention back on the television, Hermione couldn't concentrate. That warm feeling had built throughout the whole movie, and now she felt as if she were on fire. A quick glance told her that Ginny was uncomfortable as well, squirming on the sofa next to her.

The redhead turned to look at her, and Hermione froze. Minutes passed like that and she didn't know who moved first or why, but their lips clashed together and Ginny pulled her against her.

Somehow Hermione found herself with her back on the sofa, and Ginny on top of her, teasing her with her lips. The brunette told herself that they were just practicing, they'd agreed to do so whenever alone to that any caresses would seem realistic when around others—yet Hermione was enjoying the 'practices' more than normal.

Ginny's lips went to her ear and Hermione purred, running her hands over Ginny's shirt, under Ginny's shirt, over her creamy skin, enjoying the whimper that escaped the redhead's lips when her fingers made contact with her bra. Maybe there was something in that drink, maybe she was just caught in the moment, but Hermione did something that shocked both Ginny and herself into freezing. She trailed her fingers to Ginny's chest and cupped her small breasts.

Ginny's intake of breath was sexy, and while she knew that she should take her hands off and ask for forgiveness, Hermione instead squeezed the breasts softly, eliciting a cry of agonized pleasure from the girl above her.

Lips descended on Hermione's hungrily, urgently, as Ginny's hand reached back blindly and found Hermione's legs. Her fingernails trailed softly over the pearly skin. The brunette shivered as her hand made its way up her thigh, under her skirt. It hesitated just a breath away from Hermione's panties, and the elder girl whimpered in frustration, lifting her crotch.

An amused chuckle above should have offended her, yet when that hand cupped her womanhood, all Hermione could do was gasp and squeal when Ginny's thumb slowly rubbed her clit, agonizingly slow, as if deliberately playing with her.

_ "Ginny_…" She whimpered against her lips, surprised by the need in her voice.

As if understanding, Ginny's fingers slipped under her panties and found her moist center before plunging inside.

"_Ginny!_" Hermione screamed, bucking against those fingers as they tortured her. Her breaths her pants and her cries were laced with pleading—pleading for Ginny not to stop, she was almost there. While she was a virgin she wasn't inexperienced, she'd pleasured herself before, yet never had she felt what she did now with Ginny's fingers within her.

Ginny. Her best girl friend and conspirator, Ginny, the girl she'd practically watched over, watched grow, was over her, fingers inside of her, whispering naughty things in her ear. She couldn't take it. Screaming Ginny's name she felt herself spasm around her fingers, and the world went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay. Sorry for the late update. Hope this makes up for it. smiles sheepishly This is the first step in both girls realizing that their playing an addictive game…


	5. Epilogue

** Disclaimer: I don't own! Can't you tell?!?**

SOOO sorry everyone for not posting the epilogue sooner! I could have sworn that I had! It's only looking over my posted stories that I realized that I hadn't posted the epilogue as yet!

So enjoy, and thanks for reviewing!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Using _Levicorpus_ Ginny moved a sleeping Hermione back to her room so that if the others came back they wouldn't find her half-naked, sleeping on the sofa. The redhead bathed and went to sit on the bed, watching the elder girl sleeping peacefully, a contented smile on her face.

Running her hands through Hermione's hair, Ginny smiled. Sure, she was confused as hell as to how her friendship had gone to attraction, then lust, and now love---but she didn't really care. She was happier here with Hermione than she'd been in a long time, and she wasn't about to let Hermione squirm out of this now that she'd finally admitted to herself _why_ she hated Viktor Krum.

Oh well, she didn't hate him anymore. Nah. She pitied him. Because Hermione was hers now—even if she had to do a lot of convincing, pleading, bargaining and blackmailing to get the elder girl to move their relationship from 'pretend' to real.

Getting up from the bed, Ginny went and fed her family of animals downstairs, knowing that the moment Hermione got up she'd be embarrassed, and as a way to try and have some time alone to think things over the brunette would hole herself in the twins' room and wouldn't come out until she'd sorted out her thoughts and had a cure for the female Weasleys.

The only non-animal female Weasley was about to eat a grilled cheese sandwich when the door opened and the twins appeared, first trying to sneak in, but when they saw her raising an eyebrow at them, they sighed in defeat at their stealthiness letting them down yet again.

"You don't look that happy." Fred announced with a raised eyebrow, striding towards her and taking a half of her sandwich out of her hands, taking a big bite out of it.

"Hey!" Ginny cried out indignantly. "Do you _mind_?"

"Not really." George replied cheekily, stealing the half-eaten sandwich from Fred and finishing it with one large bite.

"I see you two drank our _gift_." Fred commented, eyeing the empty glasses. "So why are you still bitchy? You should have been sated and quite content."

"I _knew_ you two put something in those drinks!" Ginny exclaimed victoriously, shaking her finger in the air. "What did you put in it? A love potion?" She blushed, remembering the last part of what he'd said. "A _lust_ potion?"

"Nah, nothing that complicated." George smirked. "Fred can't even _spell_ 'lust potion', much less brew one."

"Oi, I resent that!" Yet Fred was grinning like an idiot. "And I'll remind you that out of the two of us, _I_ always got the better grades."

"You two flunked." Ginny reminded them flatly.

"My, what an observant little hatchling we have here." Fred smirked. "But tell me, birdie, which out of us flunked with better grades?" He puffed out his chest, beating it with his fist proudly. "It was _this_ handsome piece of human-being here."

Ginny rolled her eyes, but try as she might, she couldn't fight the smile on her face. "Okay, okay. So if you didn't put a lust potion in that drink, what _did_ you put?"

"That," George pointed to the glasses. "Was a mere relaxing potion."

Fred grinned roguishly. "But I'd _love_ to hear _why_ you thought it was a _lust potion_." His grin was like that of a Cheshire Cat. "And in _detail_." Jumping back when Ginny tried to slug him, the twin smiled madly at her before turning to his brother. "Oh Forge, our little Ginny has gone and become a woman!" He jumped back once more with a shriek as Ginny took another swing at him.

"Now, now, Ginny, don't kill him." George replied, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt when she rushed past him, trying to murder Fred.

"Thanks…" Fred bent with his hands on his knees, panting from his run to try and keep out of Ginny's murderous hands.

"I need him to sign over his part of Weasley's Wheezes over to me first." George continued in the same no-nonsense voice, yet his eyes were twinkling mischievously down at his little sister.

"Oi!" Fred cried, straightening immediately at that, grinning.

Placing his arm around Ginny's shoulders, George led her to the sofa while Fred finished the other half of her sandwich. "So, what's wrong? Why are you so tense?"

Sighing, Ginny leaned back against her brother. "Hermione's asleep now and I'm frightened about her reaction when she wakes up." She confessed softly. "She—I—we—made love."

Fred suddenly appeared on her other side, looking at her in interest, still chewing.

George rolled his eyes at his brother's dirty mind, realizing that something was truly bothering their little sister. "Correct me if I'm wrong, because I was never quite bright, but isn't making love supposed to _relax_ you and not _add_ to tension?"

Ginny sighed, realizing that it didn't make any sense to continue with the lie around the twins. "Hermione and I aren't really going out. We aren't even lesbians—I think." She groaned at their look of disbelief. "I'm telling the truth! When Ron told us that he was gay and was going to come out of the closet with Harry, Hermione and I didn't want mom to kill him, so to save Ron, we decided to pretend to be lesbians and a couple so we could overload mom with the shock and hopefully get her to not kill either of us."

Fred was about to make a wise-crack when he saw the misery etched on his sister's face and cursed, realizing that she wasn't pulling their leg. "You—you—you mean you and Mione were never really together?"

Ginny covered her face with her hands, nodding her head viciously.

George gulped. "And because of the potion we gave you two to help you relax after all the stress you've had to go through you two made love."

"With each other." Fred added, as if that was truly necessary.

Ginny groaned into her hands.

"And you're not _really_ together." George gulped loudly, looking over his sister's head to his twin. "Gred, I think we just screwed up big time."

"And you want to know the irony of the whole situation?" Ginny pulled her hands from her face and continued on as if they hadn't said a thing. "I suddenly realized you guys were right. I _am_ in love with Hermione. But after _this_ I have no chance whatsoever with her in real life!"

"I—I wouldn't be so sure about that." A timid voice spoke from the doorway.

The three Weasleys jumped and turned as one to see, with eyes wide, Hermione standing in the doorway, looking at her feet nervously, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"_Mione_." Ginny gulped, body as stiff as a surfboard. "How much of that did you catch?"

"Enough." Hermione suddenly smirked. "You three were really noisy."

Not comforted by that answer, Ginny cleared her throat repeatedly. "Just for the record, I meant what I said." She hesitated before adding softly. "About everything."

Fred inched towards his twin, whispering to him. "_Awww._ They're just so _cute_."

Hermione's blush darkened at what Ginny said, she hadn't heard Fred's whisper. "Ginny, I--."

George pulled out a hanky from his pocket and dabbed his suspiciously moist eyes before holding it to his heart dramatically.

"I---." The brunette tried again. "I think you have a _really_ good chance with me in real life." She ducked her gaze, shyness returning three-fold. "That is, of course, if you really--." She yelped in surprise when Ginny appeared in front of her and captured her lips with her own, silencing the rest of her sentence.

The twins looked at each other and sighed contentedly, watching the girls kiss before them. Fred stole George's hanky and wiped his own eyes, blowing into it and passed it back to his brother, who made up his nose in disgust, refusing to touch it.

"_What_?" Fred asked, confused as to why George wasn't taking the hanky back.

George shook his head at his brother before smiling happily at his sister and Hermione, as the girls finally broke apart and grinned broadly into each other's faces, shyly reaching for the other's hand.

Ginny smiled up at her brothers. "We're going to spend some time together. _You two_ start working on a formula to get mum and the others back to normal."

The twins groaned in unison as the girls went back to Ginny's room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** That's it. Did you like? Please review**


End file.
